There are a multitude of patents on Monopoly-type board games, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082 issued to Charles Darrow on Monopoly itself. Many of the games use forms of property other than real estate, including stocks, bonds, and commodities. Several feature branch paths, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,644 to Strehlow et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,739 to Henley et al., and several are won by accumulating a specified sum of money rather than by bankrupting the other players. Many have features which are common both to Monopoly and to this game--e.g., the banker, sale of assets to other players, good luck and bad luck cards, and the basic aleatoric travel pattern.
In most games known to me, however, a player needs to accumulate items of roughly equivalent value to those accumulated by the other players during the first portion of the game or that player is never in contention. That is, once behind it is nearly impossible to catch up.